creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:StevieGLiverpool
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Abandoned Toyshop page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:50, November 5, 2013 (UTC) WARNING If you make another spam page, you will be banned. MooseJuice (talk) 02:13, January 1, 2014 (UTC) What spam page? StevieGLiverpool 02:06 January 2, 2014 : LOLSKELETONS (talk) 14:33, January 2, 2014 (UTC) : Oh yes sorry about that :/ : StevieGLiverpool 07:00 January 2, 2014 Nice Profile Pic I like your profile picture. Mine's Doctor Who also. Jett Cyber (talk) 01:02, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Well hello fellow Doctor Who fan! StevieGLiverpool 11:52, January 3, 2014 Hai I'll try be on chat before the end of the day! - 13:24, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Yaaaay! I'll be waiting :D StevieGLiverpool (you are at my talk) 16:05 January 3, 2014 (UTC?) Hey Hey. Please don't nominate your own pasta for pasta of the month. Thank you. - 20:10, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: I will when I regain the ability to upload images (my computer is kinda messed up at the moment). LOLSKELETONS (talk) 11:51, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :Here: w:c:trollpasta:smile.jeff LOLSKELETONS (talk) 08:34, January 5, 2014 (UTC) lolk 414:error not found 08:50, January 5, 2014 (UTC) You should make another interactive creepypasta! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:58, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. MrDupin (talk) 19:12, October 1, 2017 (UTC) A Heads-up The errors in the story you are correcting are referenced in the next paragraph as being the writing of a child (which might have those issues) and the issues are referenced in the story. As such, they are a stylistic error and don't need correction. Thanks for being proactive and fixing up errors when you can though. It's appreciated. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:49, October 1, 2017 (UTC) Re: Name Re-titled it for you, you may want to edit your user page so it matches up. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:49, October 3, 2017 (UTC) Hey there! Thanks for messaging me about 'It Is Past Curfew', this is actually the first story on here to not get deleted within half an hour! I have written the story during the night and was exhausted from the events during the day, hence the grammar, but thanks for the corrections! It is really appreciated! Stupid-FangirlStupid-Fangirl (talk) 16:37, October 13, 2017 (UTC) (PS: This is my first time using this feature so apologies if something seems off.)